Searching on the Other Side
by I-Love-You-Kitty-Sou-Chan
Summary: Yamato is noticing she has feelings for Kouya. But Kouya isn't like that. But slowly things start to change. Which love will be stronger?
1. No

Halo! Call me Sou-Chan! This is a yuri fanfic dedicated to someone I love very much! She is pretty much my inspiration for even writing this in the first place. But the plot is actually from my best guy friend; Angel. I hope you like it. The more I know you guys like it the more I'll post!

**Summary:** Yamato is noticing she has feelings for Kouya. But Kouya on the other hand doesn't think that way and likes a guy. But she slowly starts thinking about Yamato as she starts to go out with him. Which love will be stronger? The one she thinks she has or the one her friend is showing her?

* * *

**Yamato's POV**

I looked at her from across the room last week. I always look at her. She's one of my closest friends. But why am I getting thoughts? Sighing I looked away. But after school I started to stare at her again. I started hugging her a little more and not wanting to let go. I would always play around and tell her that I loved her. But when I got home the other day I started thinking maybe I really meant it. I laid down and pulled out a picture of her that I had. I looked it over. Her smile, it was so beautiful.

A smile spread across my face. Did I really love her? Of course I've never really had feelings for another girl. I've been attracted to them, yes, but not to the point where I liked them a little more then friends. But my mind would always go to her lately. Not necessarily her looks, but her. I never really thought about looks with friends. They never mattered. And I didn't think of them now. All I did think about what the fact that I was happy with her. That I wanted her. She was mine….but I wanted there to be more.

I put the picture away and pulled out my cell phone. Speed dial number 1. She had always been number one but now it changed a little. I didn't want her to be anything else.

Maybe I was in love… I herd her voice answer is her usual _'Hey!'. _Smiling I answered back. Why had I called her? All I really wanted was to hear her voice. I did love her. But I knew she couldn't love me… or could she? She wasn't attracted to girls like me, but maybe, just maybe, I would be the one to show her that she _did_.

"_Oh my god! Yamato! Guess what!!"_

Smiling I asked what knowing I'd have to guess sooner or later or I'd never know.

"_Guess!"_

"Tell me!"

"_No! You have to guess!"_

"But I don't wanta guess."

"_No! Just guess!"_

Laughing I sat up. "Alright, I'm guessing your going to tell me."

"_Oh come on! Guess!!"_

"But I don't want to guess…. Just tell me."

"_No! It's funner, now guess or I won't tell you."_

"Alright, you got a puppy?!"

I herd her laugh, making me smile.

"_No!"_ There was a happy sigh on the other line _"You remember Ikuto?"_

Ikuto… She had a crush on him, for maybe two months now. I never really cared, I mean, why should I? I had no reason to not like him or her liking him. But lately I noticed myself getting jealous. Another sign. What news could she have about him?

"Yeah."

"_Well he asked me out!"_

I froze. No. I know it was probably mean to think it but I couldn't believe it. When I finally realize how I feel someone has to try and take her.

"Wow! That's great!" I lied staring at my window.

"_I know! Tomorrow were going to the movies! I can't wait!"_

I swallowed hard. The movies. What if he tried anything? What if he hurt her? One of my worst fears. Even before I knew of my feelings my fear was of Kouya being hurt. But now, losing her has been added. I can't let anything happen.

"Cool." I answered keeping my voice calm.

"_I know! But I have to go. Homework. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"_

"Alright. Bye then."

"_K, bye!"_

Shaking I hung up the phone setting it on my bed. No. He'll take her from me. I bit my lip taking a deep breath. I have to make her understand how I feel. But how? What if she doesn't feel the same way? I'm sure she doesn't. But I have to let her know. Maybe I can help her figure out she _does_ love me. I hope she does.

**Alright, well I know this first chap was short but don't worry, they will get longer. Just keep it in check and I'll be posting the next chap soo! **


	2. Wrong Feelings

**Kouya's POV**

Man. What's wrong with Yamato? She's been acting strange lately. She nearly knocked me over hugging me this morning too. But right now… in class… she is different. She's not as much of a participant as usual. And it seems like whenever she looks at me she's thinking of something. What? 

Even now, if I try to look at her she'll look away. It's normal…but at the moment it feels like something is wrong.

The bell rang for the end of class. Least it's lunch time now.! Yes! Maybe I can talk to her at lunch.

**Regular POV**

Yamato and Kouya got their lunch and made their way to the usual table. Yamato was a bit quieter, thinking about tonight. Kouya tilted her head and threw a small piece of bread at her.

"Hey!" Yamato threw it back and started to eat her salad. 

Kouya laughed eating her taco and looked around. Spotting Ikuto she smiled squealing a little.

"Yamato! Look! There he is!"

Looking, Yamato felt a slight disgust. She continued to eat ignoring it a little. Kouya, noticing this, put and arm around her. 

"Is something wrong Yama?"

"I'm fine. Just feel a little sick." She lied smiling.

Kouya titled her head but shrugged. "Alright, if you say so. Hey, can I come over after school? You know, get ready at your house?"

"It's not like your going to a dance." Yamato said a bit harsher then she meant. "I'm sorry Kouya…" she said quietly after seeing the hurt in her eyes. 

'_Wow…I never knew seeing Kouya hurt would hurt __**me**__ so much.'_

Kouya turned back to her food. "It's fine.." 

Yamato looked up. She couldn't help but think of how much she cared for Kouya. Then Ikuto came back to her mind. She had to keep them apart, for now. Until she could prove to Kouya that she loved her too.

"Sure Kouya." She said with a bright smile. "We can walk to my house together."

When they finished their lunches they got up and went to a small group of girls. Yamato was spaced out though she would laugh at the appropriate times; nod, and so on and so forth. She never knew she could be so good at acting like everything was ok. But it gave her more time to think of how she was going to stall for tonight.

Kouya pulled her to their next class. The day seemed to go by pretty fast, for Yamato at least. When the day was over Yamato and Kouya headed towards the house not talking. When the silence got too quiet Kouya turned and started to walk backwards.

"Hey Yama,"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so quiet? It's not like you."

Yamato looked up and gave her a smile but could tell Kouya didn't take it. She sighed and got up next to her.

"If I tell you something you won't freak out will you?"

"No. What's going on?"

Yamato kept her head down thinking of what to say. 

"Kouya…I…I love you…."

Kouya smiled and hugged her. "I love you too Yama!" she said laughing. "Is that why you've been so distant today? Don't worry! You're like my sister! I'm not going to ditch you for Ikuto!" Kouya said laughing still as she went up the driveway to the house.

Yamato smiled and walked a little faster to catch up. _'Your words…I wish they had the same meaning that mine have. I wish you meant what you said. But you don't understand…yet'_

Yamato went inside and followed Kouya to her room. She took a deep breath and smiled. Now, to help Kouya prepare for something she didn't even want her doing. Shouldn't be _that_ hard should it?

**Alright, now I know this was short and I'm sorry! I'll be trying to update soon! So review and tell me what you think…or no more story XD Lol, it's ok, I'll still continue, but reviews are loved.**


	3. Stalker

**Here you go Kitty. =)  
And people! Of course I'm doing AU -.-  
I KNOW how they act in the manga, but that's not how I'm doing it!**

Yamato groaned at almost everything Kouya picked out to wear until the other finally chose a short skirt and a tank top. Yamato had to make sure she didn't stare too much, feeling both awed and disgusted. Why did she have to dress this way for _him_? Why not her?!

Letting it go she got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. Leaning against the counter she took a quick drink of water before hearing a knock on her door. She went over, opening the door. As soon as she saw who it was her face set into an unhappy glare.

"Um, is Kouya here?"

Yamato nodded and shouted for her friend to come down. Not letting him in, she leaned against the door frame and glanced him over. He wore a simple pair of pants and a nice t-shirt. It made her sick….

"Where are you taking her?"

A bit surprised he hesitated for a moment before figuring it was ok to answer. "The movies."

"Where?"

"Down the street by the mall, why?"

"She's my best friend. I have a right to know."

"Then why didn't you ask her."

"Because I need to make sure I can trust you." She answered a bit harshly as she grit her teeth. "What movie?"

"I don't know, she get's to pick."

Yamato knew which movie.

"Don't you dare tr-" Yamato didn't get to finish because Kouya came downstairs and was quickly at her side with a bright smile.

"Hi! Thank you Yama!" she gave her friend a hug before following Ikuto, leaving Yamato to glare at the boy's back.

Shutting the door Yamato went to her room, suddenly in a sour mood. She frowned; feeling like her room was empty. Now what? Just wait til they got back? She sighed and turned on her side, staring at her wall.

After a moment she got an idea and quickly jumped up. Throwing on different clothes she grabbed some money and rushed out.

A while later Yamato arrived at the movie, quickly searching until she saw Kouya. She made sure to stay back so she wasn't noticed and watched them. She was disgusted at how he held his arm around her waist. Yamato could tell Kouya wasn't all too comfortable with the closeness, but then again she was just shy. Scowling she went and bought her ticket for the earliest time then went to a table where they wouldn't notice her.

With every touch and whisper and giggle Yamato felt her stomach twist and churn. She finally had to look away, feeling almost as if she might even cry. What was wrong with her? She sighed and checked the time. Movie time…

She got up and waited a bit to go inside and stayed a good distance behind until they went inside. They sat in the usual spot where Kouya would want, the front of the middle section. Yamato sat a few rows behind and sank down in her seat, turning her phone off.

She ended up leaving halfway through the movie, unable to take it as he fed her candy and played with her hair. It made her sick… jealous… she hated him. But what really did it was when he kissed her. That wasn't supposed to be him…. He doesn't know anything about her!

Getting home Yamato changed into a simple t-shirt and shorts. She tried watching T.V. but ended up getting in the shower with her clothes on, just leaning against the wall and letting the warm water relax her body.

She didn't hear the door open or her name being called. Her eyes were closed as Kouya peeked into the bathroom. Giggling the raven haired girl opened the shower curtain.

"You're ruining your clothes!" she said with a large smile.

Yamato just glanced at her. She felt the same twist in her gut when she saw her, oh how she felt like reaching out and kissing her but didn't.

"It feels nice." she finally answered.

She hadn't expected it but Kouya took off her shoes and stepped into the shower. Yamato's eyes widened as she stared face-to-face with the girl she loved… in the shower. Sure their clothes were one, but it didn't help that Kouya had chosen a white shirt on the date.

Looking away Yamato felt herself blushing slightly. It flared even more when Kouya wrapped her arms around her and leaned against her; almost automatically the blonde's arms wrapped around the other as she smiled. If this was as close as she could get then she'd make it work.

Laughing lightly it was silly that they were in with their clothes on. They didn't get out for about another hour when the water was freezing cold and they were covered in soap and laughing. They rinsed off and stepped out. Kouya started shedding her clothes so that they didn't drip and hung them on the side of the tub.

Staring for a moment Yamato had to tear herself away and undress slowly, feeling a bit self-conscious. They pulled towels around themselves then headed to the room. Kouya plopped down on the bed with a happy sigh and Yamato went to her dresser.

"Oh Yama! It was wonderful!" Kouya said turning to look at her.

"Tell me all about it." Yamato answered with forced curiosity as she pulled one a small pair of bed shorts and a bra; usual bed attire. She went to the bed and laid down, looking at Kouya as she started to tell her long tale. Sometime during the story Kouya had got up and pulled on a tank top and shorts.

"And he kissed me! I couldn't believe it! It was so great!"

"That's really cool!" Yamato said with a smile.

When Kouya finished she climbed under the covers and yawned with a smile.

"Lay down, I'm tired…" she said with a small laugh. Yamato complied, crawling under the blankets. She felt Kouya's body move closer and wrap her arms around her. Smiling they laid together as Yamato played with Kouya's hair, the younger falling asleep.

"Soon Kouya…. Soon. I'll show you what real love is…."

She yawned and closed her eyes, letting herself drift off.


	4. First Kiss

**Now I'm just trying to catch up ^^  
Thanks to Kitty lol =)  
and lol, I just wanted to kick his ass xD**

For the next week Kouya was always happy. Yamato could help but be happy that she was, but unhappy as to why. All she ever talked about now was Ikuto this and Ikuto that. It was sickening.

Yamato had stopped clinging to Kouya very much, she wasn't exactly sure why but Kouya seemed happy enough without her. She didn't know what to do; Ikuto was taking all of Kouya's time, even if he wasn't there.

But Yamato tried, whenever she did get to be with Kouya she tried to find other things to talk about besides Ikuto. They went shopping once, mainly because Yamato wanted to watch her try on the different outfits.

But still, none of it worked. Getting fed up Yamato wished he's just never existed, but quickly regretted ever thinking such a thing….

About a month after the date Kouya came bursting into Yamato's house while she was watching T.V., tears spilling down her face. Yamato was alert in a second, jumping up and running to her, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"What's wrong?! Kouya!"

Kouya crumbled to the floor and Yamato fell with her, sitting on her knees as Kouya curled up and leaned on her, sobbing.

"H-he ch-ch-" she couldn't speak so Yamato tried to calm her down. Stroking her hair and whispering to hopefully help calm her down she finally lifted Kouya's face and wiped away the tears.

"Kouya, what's wrong? What happened?"

"H-he's cheating one me!" Kouya got out only to start crying again.

"WHAT?!" Yamato's worry instantly turned to rage and hate. How dare he!

"He's been s-sleeping with Akiko a-and only got with me t-to brag to his f-friends that h-he got me l-laid."

Yamato's grip tightened as she stood up, pulling Kouya with her. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," she offered, pushing her anger aside. She'd have to deal with him later, Kouya came first.

She took Kouya upstairs and let her get in the shower to help relax while Yamato got her some clothes. She got Kouya out and let her dress in comfortable sweats and a T-shirt.

"Come lay down." Yamato offered, pulling Kouya to the bed. She pulled back the covers and tucked the other in, leaving and bringing back a cup of hot tea. "Relax, this should help." She said quickly and climbed in beside her.

Kouya had silent tears but when she turned to curl up next to Yamato her sobbing started again. Yamato held her and hummed softly as she let her cry, vowing that Ikuto would pay even if she had to kill him. No one was to hurt Kouya like this… no one.

It was the weekend so Kouya stayed over, being rather somber and quiet, not moving much. Yamato had to practically feed to just to make sure she ate. Kouya didn't get up to do anything but laid in the bed the whole time. Yamato wouldn't leave her side, making sure she was able to sleep and that she was comfortable. She even brought the T.V. upstairs so that she could put on a few of Kouya's favorite movies and shows.

Even though nothing worked to cheer up her friend Yamato kept at comforting her and telling her that everything was going to be ok.

When the door bell rang Yamato was a bit confused but got up, Kouya watching her as she made her way downstairs. When she opened the door her forgotten rage surfaced.

"Is Kouya here?" Ikuto's voice asked, almost like nothing had changed.

"You!" Yamato's anger flared. "You fuckin' bastard!" she yelled, grabbing one of the umbrellas kept by the door in case of rain. She pointed it at him as he backed up. She stepped out, glaring daggers.

"How dare you!"

"Yamat-"

"How could you hurt her like that?! She trusted you! You asshole!"

Ikuto opened his mouth to speak but the umbrella was swung at him and he barely dodged it, the weapon hitting his shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

"I don't ever want to see your face again you bastard! You hurt her! You fuckin' hurt her! Why?! HOW?! How could you do that."

The umbrella was swung at him again, this time hitting him in the head hard enough to make him stumble. Yamato leaned down and picked up a rock from the lawn and tossed it at him, trying to stab his gut with the end of the umbrella.

"You fuckin' jerk! She did nothing to you!"

"Yama!" Kouya yelled, running out and grabbing Yamato's arm, trying to pull her back.

"No! He hurt you! He made you cry!" Yamato yelled, trying to run at him, throwing the umbrella and picking up another rock, tossing it at his head.

"Yama please!" Kouya tried tugging her back into the house. "He's not worth it, please!"

Yamato had tears in her eyes but let herself be dragged back to the house. The door was shut and locked as Kouya turned to her.

"What were you doing?!"

"He deserves to suffer!"

Both girls had tears in their eyes but Yamato couldn't take it. She wouldn't wait, she wouldn't let anyone else come along and break Kouya's heart. She would protect her.

Moving forward and without warning Yamato held Kouya's face and pressed their lips together. Kouya stumbled back, her back hitting the wall as Yamato pulled away just slightly.

"Remember when I told you I loved you?" she whispered and kissed her again.

Kouya's legs crumbled and she slid down to the floor, Yamato following. When they were on the floor Yamato wrapped her arms around Kouya and pressed her face into the other's shoulder.

"He deserves to suffer…. For hurting you like he did…."

Kouya didn't speak but shut her eyes tightly, wrapping her arms around Yamato and hugging her tightly.

It wasn't much, but it was enough for Yamato, at least now things could move into the right direction.


End file.
